1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a building material having an electromagnetic wave shielding function which may be used, for example, to avoid the influence of electromagnetic waves from the outside of a building.
2. Related Art
Recently, the need for a building material having an electromagnetic wave shielding function has increased, in order to prevent the influence of unnecessary electric waves such as electromagnetic waves from the outside, to assure the security, and to effectively use electric waves.
In order to produce an electromagnetic wave shield for a building, it is necessary to cover portions of the building, e.g., the floor, the wall, the ceiling thereof and the like, with an electromagnetic wave shielding material and to electrically unify these portions. Therefore, under the present circumstances, an electromagnetic wave shield is generally constructed by placing a shielding material such as a copper foil inside the portions of the building, or example, inside the external concrete wall of the building.
However, there are problems in that such a conventional method requires a long time to complete the finishing work and the like. Since the execution of work for applying the shielding material such as a copper foil requires a highly skilled worker, the conventional method is costly.
The present invention was developed in view of the above-described problems. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a building material having the electromagnetic wave shielding function, which does not require adjustment with the finishing work or the like, and can be easily produced at low cost.